


Caring for a Dying Loved One

by GothicRainbow



Category: Real Life Experience - Fandom
Genre: Caregiving, Coping, Eventual Death, Mentions of Cancer, life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRainbow/pseuds/GothicRainbow





	

Nobody ever said it would be easy taking care of your dying mother. Why would they? If they did, they would be lying through their teeth. It's not easy to take care of ANY dying loved one. I should know. "Why?", you may ask, because I took care of my Papa, aka my grandfather, when he was dying of cancer. Now, that's totally different from what I'm doing now. Taking care of my dying Papa was easy. My mother on the other hand, hardest thing I have ever done by far. Some may ask why that is. I'll tell you why. My Papa rarely showed emotion, rarely said "I love you.", thought it made people weak to show their emotions. It wasn't until my last day caring for him in the hospital that he finally said, "Stephanie, I'm proud of you and I love you.". Shortly afterwards he passed away. The difference between him and my mother is she shows her emotion, says "I love you", doesn't think showing your emotions is weak. So why is it harder seeing my mother dying? It kills me inside seeing her in pain. Kills me knowing that my world is dying right before my eyes and there's nothing I can do but hope that I can help her go in the least amount of pain possible. Kills me that I was all the way down in Georgia when her and my sister found out our mother has terminal Stage 4 Pancreatic, Liver, amd Stomach Cancer with a huge mass in her lungs. Well I'm here now, my sister is Power of Attorney and I'm Primary Caregiver. Not sure exactly why they chose me but in a way I do. My mom only has me and my sister then her siblings so me and my sister were 1st picks. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be her primary caregiver. It's just that out of me and my sister, I'm the least stable minded. That's not to say I can't do what is needed to do, it's just I really wish I had better coping mechanisms. So what would my advice be when dealing with caring for a loved one you may ask? Take it day by day, NEVER let them see you upset, and do the absolute best that you can with what you have! It's not going to be easy, but for the person you're caring for it will mean the world.


End file.
